mscorees_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Harvenard2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Non's Poster 3.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mscoree (talk) 18:01, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Re:War Ok. First let me explain what is actually happening to Prussia, and second how it will benefit both of us. Prussia is being forcibly turned from a Kingdom, to a Series of Democratic States. Prussia and Danzig Unify(Danzig becoming an "autonamous republic" i.e. a vassal), OTL Lithuania and Latvia get "independance" and Narva expands and becomes Estonia(Eesti). All these nations will be Republics, at lest in Name, making them "democratic". None of them, after 1665 at least, when the new governements finally cement power, be in direct control of the New Veche of Pskov, and yet all of them will be in Political Union, sharing a head of state, all allied, and all sharing a free-trade zone. When I first Invaded(without actually thinking properly), I could not have known that everyone would suddenly decide to jump into war and gank Prussia all at once, utilizing loopholes or something to keep westminster out(I was kind of busy during this time I dont actually know what happened with Prussia being targeted by wars)...Prussia had Livonia rebelling, and without you to do anything about it (since as I gather, you are away till sunday) it would probably have revolted away. I want you to believe that I had nothing to do with that, people just decided to be oportunistic and utilize the war exhaustion penalty because of all your vassals fighting me in the war...but people have their own ideas about how things happened and I cant really do anythign about that(let alone my words will probably be taken with about 100 grains fo salt because I...well...redeclared war on you and everything). The Conditions that have arisen during the time of your absence left you extremely vunerable to wars. The In-game excuse is that you broke the free-trade clause by not doing anything about livonian rebels and inhibiting Pskovian traders habilities to trade products. That's just some BS excuse though, but war happened, and even with a -10 for breaking an alliance, I managed to crumble the old Prussian Kingdom&co. even with my own war exhaustion with a 20% buffer zone that allowed by to kill the governement in 2 years within any of them. That is the state of vunerability Prussia would have been in untill 1662. Honestly, I dont know if anyone else may have decided to invade in that period. I dont imagine to know, and if anyone would have invaded, Prussia would have crumbled. Now let's look at what is the situation currently. Prussia lost the Concurrent wars penalty by completely reformatting the maps, and combining and deviding and basiccally re-orgonizing, loosing connection to the former states. Prussia is now basically free from Invasion, because they are now under Pskov, and while it gives pskov a giant boost in european prestige and potential great power status, gives Prussia almost utter immunity from invasion, because it, via its connection with Pskov, aside from Westminster(which they may or may not now be part of) has a seperate alliance with Hispania from the age before Pskov was part of Westminster. What more, the political system of the nations allows you to take effective control of them, without any real opposition from me. They are democratic states under Political Union, but the political systems are not united, think Great Brittain before 1707, but with the Prime Ministers wielding more power in some states than in others(where the Pskovhammer is more influential), thus allowing you to take control of a new, democratic, United Republic of Prussia and Danzig...and their possible close friend the Republic of Lithuania Minor. if we go to war, we will, unlike previously with my 2 democratic, and your 5 non-democratic states, get the +6 Democratic Coalition instead of the -3 Majority-Nondemocratic coalition modifier, and with 5(6 if counting Danzig) nations be able to prioritize either military or economy in each state, and in the case of one of us forgetting to edit, a simple mention of "Union of Koingsberg Nations" in the post doing something, either military or economic, will grant the nations under the control of whatever user the points they would have missed during that turn. This war in no way inhibits our hability to be allies or to work together. being only in political union, you could even potentially refuse to participate in wars you dont agree with. The Political situation basically allows you almost unlimited freedom, the only exception being the hability to declare war on Pskov or any other Union Nation, as they all share a Commander-In-Chief. You will also be able to have a role in electing the Head of State, with the 1000 seats in the Electoral council given out by population at the time of death or abdication of the previous Head of state, that now just so happens to be the Grand Princess of Pskov. The next one could verry well be, in a stunning turn of events, a relative or even the Old King of Prussia. The Political system you can even rig to your favour, making the "democratic" Prussia not so democratic as it may seem...I hope this isnt too long...or seems dishonest in any way...but I am open to you continuing on as Prussia if you wish, or Decide on another new nation. I wont try to force your hand in any direction. Its your choice. I look forward to a response, and to Sunday when we may discuss this in real-time.'-Lx' (leave me a message) 15:17, October 17, 2014 (UTC) The Wiki That e-mail was not me. You blocked out the person who send you this. Message me the person's name who is sending you the e-mails and I'll see what can be done. Becuase without the name of the person, nothing can be done to stop this. As for the wiki, your ban was deserved - but those e-mails,'' most certainly not''. Imp (Say Hi?!) 13:32, December 23, 2014 (UTC)